2014 Pokémon World Championships
Se Jun Park (Masters) Nikolai Zielinski (Seniors)}} Kota Yamamoto (Juniors) | runners-up1 = Jeudy Azzarelli (Masters) Mark Mcquillan (Seniors) London Swan (Juniors) | runners-up2 = | matches = 481 matches in 3 divisions | points = | tries = | goals = | attendance = 3000 | noaverage = 1 | mvp = | top_scorer = | top_try_scorer = | stat1_label = | stat1 = | stat2_label = | stat2 = | previous = 2013 | next = 2015 }} thumb|attendees of the 2014 World Championships The 2014 Pokémon World Championships was the sixth annual e-Sport invitee tournament held by Play! Pokémon, a branch of The Pokémon Company who reunites the top Pokémon video game players from North America, Europe, South Africa, Australia, South Korea and Japan. The event took place in the Walter E. Washington Convention Center on Washington D.C. alongside the 2014 Pokémon Trading Card Game World Championship who were in their eleventh edition. The tournament was streamed via Twitch for the first time in the tournament history and reached a viewership of more than 800,000. The defending Video Game champions were Arash Ommati from Italy (Masters Division), Hayden McTavish from the United States (Senior Division), and Brendan Zheng from the United States (Junior Division). The opening ceremony of the event was attended by Junichi Masuda, the video game designer for the Pokémon franchise and a member of the board of directors of Game Freak. Qualification The qualification process for the 2014 Pokémon World Championships was primarily based on Championship Points accumulated by players from official Play! Pokémon tournaments such as Premier Challenges, Regional Championships and National Championships. In addition, the top 4 players of the 2013 Pokémon World Championships in each division, and the top 4 players of a tournament known as the 'Last Chance Qualifier' will also receive an invitation to play in the World Championships. The invitations for the Masters Division of the tournament were distributed in the following manner: * Top 4 players from the 2013 Pokémon World Championships, * Top 32 players from Europe with the most Championship Points, * Top 16 players from North America with the most Championship Points, * Top 4 players from Australia with the most Championship Points, * Top 2 players from South Africa with the most Championship Points, * Top 8 players from the Japan National Championships, * Top 2 players from the South Korea National Championships, and * Top 4 players from the Last Chance Qualifier, a tournament held the day before the World Championships in the same venue. Most of the invitations doesn't include a fully paid trip to the tournament, in consequence several players can't attend the tournament. Tournament Players per country *Masters Division } || Europe || 10 |- | || Europe || 7 |- | || Japan || 7 |- | || Australia || 4 |- | || Europe || 3 |- | || Europe || 2 |- | || South Korea || 2 |- | || South Africa || 1 |- | || North America || 1 |- | || Europe || 1 |} Results Six rounds of Swiss was played by 60 players in the tournament, and each round was played with a set of best-of-three matches. The top 8 players after the Swiss rounds advances to the best-of-three Single Elimination matches. The defending World Champion Arash Ommati and former three-times World Champion Ray Rizzo did not advance to the single elimination rounds. *Masters Division Ryosuke Kosuge | RD1-score1 = 1 | RD1-seed2 = 8 | RD1-team2 = Markus Liu | RD1-score2 = '2 | RD1-seed3 = 5 | RD1-team3 = Jeudy Azzarelli | RD1-score3 = 2''' | RD1-seed4 = 4 | RD1-team4 = Lee Provost | RD1-score4 = 0 | RD1-seed5 = 3 | RD1-team5 = Miguel Marti de la Torre | RD1-score5 = 0 | RD1-seed6 = 6 | RD1-team6 = ''' Se Jun Park | RD1-score6 = 2''' | RD1-seed7 = 7 | RD1-team7 = Dayne O'Meara | RD1-score7 = 0 | RD1-seed8 = '''2 | RD1-team8 = Collin Heier | RD1-score8 = 2 | RD2-seed1 = 8 | RD2-team1 = Markus Liu | RD2-score1 = 0 | RD2-seed2 = 5 | RD2-team2 = Jeudy Azzarelli | RD2-score2 = 2''' | RD2-seed3 = 6 | RD2-team3 = ''' Se Jun Park | RD2-score3 = 2''' | RD2-seed4 = 2 | RD2-team4 = Collin Heier | RD2-score4 = 0 | RD3-seed1 = 5 | RD3-team1 = Jeudy Azzarelli | RD3-score1 = 0 | RD3-seed2 = 6 | RD3-team2 = ''' Se Jun Park | RD3-score2 = 2 }} Final standings References Category:2014 in American sports Pokemon World Championships, 2014 Category:2014 in sports in Washington, D.C. Category:Pokémon World Championships